Reencuentro
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Tiempo sin saber de ti; ya sabes, nada ha sido lo mismo desde ese día." [Drabble]


**A/N: Este drabble lo empecé hace pff mucho, lo abrí hoy y me dije que debía empezar a terminar todo lo inconcluso y aquí está, yay.**

* * *

"Oh, tiempo sin saber de ti, Homura-chan.

¿Cómo has estado?

¿Yo? Supongo que bien, aunque ya sabes, nada ha sido lo mismo desde ese día.

Mis padres siguen igual de bien como siempre. Mamá ha tenido muchísimo trabajo, pero siempre se mantiene firme avanzando; ya cuando está cansada, mantiene los viejos hábitos de salir a beber y llegar ebria a casa. Quizás lo viste alguna vez, no lo sé realmente. Mi papá sigue con su sonrisa permanente, ¿alguna vez probaste sus almuerzos? Uhm, debí llevarte uno cuando tuvimos oportunidad, qué tonta…

Ah, y Tatsuya ya puede andar perfectamente por sí solo. Está atendiendo su primer año en la escuela primaria, y a estas alturas se me ha ido haciendo cada vez menos difícil el no ir a vigilar a cada momento que esté bien… Aunque si dependiera de mí, lo seguiría haciendo, pero ya agoté las excusas que podía darle a los maestros.

…La madre de Sayaka-chan está esperando un nuevo bebé. Según lo que supe de mi mamá, no fue planeado en absoluto, aun no se recuperan de la pérdida…

Los entiendo, la verdad.

No sé cómo habrán acabado las cosas luego de la muerte de Mami-san y Kyouko-chan. Meses después, se anunció el cese de la búsqueda ya que nadie esperaba a Mami-san, así que nadie insistió en ello. Casos así suelen dejarse de lado por priorizar otros.

…Es triste, ¿no crees? Aunque ya aceptabas el peso de ese final, sé que no siempre fue así. Que probablemente solo te convencías a ti misma para hacer las cosas un poco menos pesadas y dejar de anhelar algo que tantas veces viste hacerse añicos. Hoy puedo entender bien eso.

Respecto a Kyouko-chan… Sé que su familia ya estaba muerta tiempo antes de que siquiera apareciera en Mitakihara. Cuando quise investigar, supe que tampoco estaba atendiendo ninguna escuela, así que absolutamente nadie se había percatado de su desaparición. Aparentemente, era común que anduviera de un lugar a otro, así que entre las personas que la conocían, todos pensaron que se había largado a otro lugar.

…No sé aun qué pensar al respecto.

¿A esto se referían tú y Kyouko-chan cuando decían que la vida de una Puella Magi no era para alguien como yo?

A que podía perder tanto, siendo que… Ustedes consideraban no tener nada más que perder. No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas… Podrían haber encontrado motivos para atesorar su vida. Pero… Si lo veo de otra forma, ambas le dieron suficiente valor; Kyouko-chan sacrificándose por lo que creía correcto, por acompañar a Sayaka-chan, y tú por vivir incontables veces el mismo mes por salvarme.

Te lo agradezco, aun.

Pero es difícil, ¿sabes?

Me he acostumbrado de a poco a hablar sola.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, siento que el vacío se hace más profundo, en vez de cerrarse.

Le he dado varias vueltas al por qué, y no es tan difícil imaginarlo. En el fondo, bien en el fondo de mí, se mantenían recuerdos. Van refrescándose, uno tras otro.

Sé que te quedabas tranquila pensando en que estaría bien, que tenía a mi familia y que podría hacer más amigos. Pero… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en todo lo que me importas? Y ese sentimiento solo crece porque hemos vivido tanto juntas…

Se siente como si me hubiesen arrancado algo.

¿Nunca te hiciste la idea, al menos? Incluso cuando llevabas solo unos días pisando esta timeline… Comencé a admirarte, mucho. Te lo dije, si no mal recuerdo. ¡Hasta mamá te lo soltó! Aun me avergüenza recordarlo…

Hay tanto, tanto más que me gustaría decirte, Homura-chan. Sin embargo… Hay sentimientos, dolores que no puedo verbalizar sin ahogarme en el proceso. Pero hago el intento, así como hoy. Sé que algún día seré capaz.

Ahora…

Ahora que estoy aquí, frente a ti… O al menos me gusta imaginar que es así, simbólicamente… Hago el esfuerzo por no llorar. Sé que te duele verme así, o mal en general… Además, luego de tantos momentos tristes, prefiero crear otros gradualmente más felices.

Ahora…

Ahora que por fin me atrevo a verte de nuevo, desde aquel día.

Aquí, frente a tu tumba, nuestro punto de encuentro… Porque sé que me oyes, y que de alguna forma te mantienes a mi lado, cuidándome, como siempre.

Nos vemos en unos días, Homura-chan. Vendré a verte seguido desde hoy. Cuando acabe los exámenes, estaré el día entero contigo si quieres. Te traeré de los onigiri que prepara papá, sé que te encantarán.

…Te extraño. Te seguiré extrañando… Así que, búscame tú también."

* * *

 **A/N: Post Bad End del juego PSP, de la ruta de Homura.**


End file.
